To LiveIn Fear Is Not To Live At All
by Marblez
Summary: All the ducks knew that Guy's dad was in prison but none knew why. Now he's out and Guy lives in fear every day...WARNING!: SLASH,RAPE,ABUS,PAEDOPHILIA.Can you guess why he went to prison yet?


Disclamier: I don't own the Mighty Ducks...bet that came as a shock! Not!

Summary: Guy's dad's out of prison and after his son...but why?

**WARNING: Slash. Rape. Abuse. Paedophilia. **

To Live In Fear Is Not To Live At All

_23rd September - My Diary Troubles _

_I've never told anyone my secret, at least not until now and this is only writing it in this journal. Maybe someone will read this when I'm dead and think 'How could he keep that a secret for so long?' but it's not that hard. _

_All my friends know that my real dad was in prison, sentence to 10 years. Well he served 5 and got let out on good behaviour. What they don't know is what he was in for, child abuse, physical, mental and sexual and rape. Yep, he raped my mother, then married her to get at me for more than one reason. _

_That's my secret. From the age of 8 upwards I was beaten and raped daily by my father. And then he was arrested when I was a week off being 11. My neibhour heard me screaming during a particularly bad beating and came to the back door in time to see him pin me to the kitchen table and yank my trousers down to my ankles. You can guess what he did to me with Mr Kent watching. _

_Then he went to the police, did something that neither me nor my mother had the guts to do. My father was arrested, went to court and got sent to prison. My life was good for the first time in...well...ever. _

_And now he's out and every day I live in fear that one day he'll come for me again. _

Guy laughed half-heartedly with the opthers as they hung around at the mall. The others were so immature, so free, so...innocent. Guy on the other hand was not. Connie was hanging off his arm and giggling loudly.

"Hey why don't we all grab our skates and go to the pond? For old times sake?" Charlie asked. Everyone agreed that this was a truly fabulous idea, everyone except Guy. He didn't want to go somewhere 'for old times sake', old times sake meant remembering the beatings and the rapes.

They were all wearing their roller blades so it didn't take long to do the round of everyone's houses and the Eden Hall dorms until there was only Guy's and Charlie's left to go.

"Your's next Guy," Charlie said smiling. They arrived at the appartment block where Guy lived with his mum and her new husband who actually loved her. Guy pulled off his roller blades before running up the steps to the buzzer the thing and pushing number 27.

"Yes?" his mums voice came over the intercomm.

"It's me mum," Guy said simply.

"Oh, hi honey," the buzz that said the door was open went and Guy pulled out the door easily. The Duck's who had never been to Guy's house before were amazed at what a...well dump the place was, most of the lower windows were broken and the walls were covered in graffiti.

"And I thought it was bad in my hood," Russ muttered as the door was opened again by a small boy in dirty clothes. Dwayne, Luis, Julie, Ken and Adam looked on in shock as the little boy sat on the step and started to draw on the wall/railing next to him with a piece of chalk.

The door opened again and Guy walked out, holding his skates (both pairs) and smiling slightly. He ruffled to boys hair as he walked past and sat on the lowest step to put his roller blades on.

"Ready to go?" he asked the others. They nodded and soon they started skating to Charlies house.

"I didn't know where you lived was so..." Adam was lost for words.

"Run down? Yeah well the rents cheap and thats all that really matters," Guy said calmly. He wasn't ashamed of where he lived, the inside of that appartment was the only place he'd ever felt truly loved. After his fathers arrest they'd moved out of their old bigger house and into the appartment, a move neither of them had ever regretted. "It's better on the inside anyway. You should come over one day."

The stop at Charlies was record breakingly short and then they were on their way to the pond. It hadn't changed, the two goals were still there but now there were no kids in goofy clothes struggling to skate on it. The old Ducks happily put on their ice skates and set off but Adam and the new Ducks hung back until Charlie came over and insisted that they all join in.

They were all laughing and joking after 20 minutes until Guy thought he saw someone standing by th bench. He stopped skating and looked closer and sure enough there was a man in a long black coat with messy hair smiling his way. A very familiar one that caused Guy's blood to freeze. His dad.

He moved so fast most of the Duck's had to dodge out of his way. His fingers undid the laces of his skates as quick as he could and pulled on his roller blades. He glanced up and saw his dad laughing slightly and that simple move brought a shudder to Guy's spine.

"What's wrong Guy?" Connie asked worriedly. She'd never seen her boyfriend like this before, never. Guy stood up and picked up his ice skates.

"Nothing, I-I just have to go," he stuttered, looking around the group before looking over to his father who as nodding, rubbing his hands together. A single tear of fear fell from his eyes before he turned and skated away as fast as he could.

"Guy honey what's wrong?" his mum asked, putting a gentle hand on his back. He'd stormed into the appartment and flund himself onto his bed without saying a word to his mother. Now she was trying to coax anything out of him. "What's wrong baby?"

"I saw him," Guy hissed, looking at his mother, the tracks of tears evident on his face.

"Who?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Him, he was at the pond, he was watching me, he was smiling, he-" Guy said in panic.

"Your father..." she began to shake.

"He's going to come back, he's going to..." Guy began to sob loudly and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug by his mother. The two stayed like that, Guy's face pressed into her shoulder, hers into his hair and neither of them sore the figure sitting on the fire escape out the window watching them.

The next day at school all of the Duck's asked Guy what was wrong but he remained stubornly silent until at lunch when walking across campus he saw a man leaning against tha gate and gave a cry.

"Guy?" Adam asked surprised. Guy began to hyperventilate as the man waved. He stumbled backwards into Charlie. "What's wrong?" Meanwhile Charlie was staring in the same direction Guy was, at the man smirking and waving.

"I've got to get away, I must," Guy muttered before turning and sprinting towards the buildings. Adam turned to Charlie who was still looknig at the man, laughing and rubbing his hands together.

"What was that about?" Adam asked.

"Guy saw that man and went...mad," Charlie nodded his head. All the ducks looked at the man who was still there, writing something in a notepad.

"Who is he?" Julie asked. The man looked up and Charlie gasped.

"Guy's dad?"

"I thought his parents were divorced," Russ said.

"They are, he was sent to prison just after we came back from the Goodwill Games. Guy never talks about him," Charlie said, frowning as the man pulled out his phone and started dialing it. What was he doing here?The bell ringing brought Charlie out of his thoughts.

"Cafateria's open," Luis said to everyone. Like they didn't already know! The group moved slowly to the cafateria and throughout lunch Charlie, Adam and Connie got more worried as Guy didn't turn up for the meal. Or any on the lessons after it.

"Where is he?" Connie asked almost frantic.

"I have no idea, but we can stop off at his house on the way home to see if he's there," Charlie said pulling on his roller skates. connie pulled her knees pads and elbow pads on and soon the two were darting down the road. When they reach Guy's apartment block they noticed that the door's windowhad been smashed.

"What's happened here?" Connie asked as the two pulled off their skates and ran up the step and stairs to Guy's floor. There a sight met them that chilled both of them to the bone. Guy's door was open, blocked by a body covered in blood. Guy's mum, lying unconscious with blood trickling from her forehead and mouth. "Oh my God!" Connie screamed, dropping to her knees by Mrs Germaine.

"Guy? Guy?" Charlie shouted in the appartment. It was deserted and had been ransacked. There was blood on the floor and walls but not in a great quantity, just as if someone had spat it out of their mouth. Guy's room was a mess, the mattress lying against the oposite wall, his clothes all over the place and yet again more blood.

"Mrs Germaine? Mrs Germaine can you here me?" Connie asked frantically. "Charlie phone for an ambulance!" Charlie rushed to the phone and dialed 911 with shaking fingers, all the while his frantic thoughts flooded his mind,

'Where's Guy?'

A/N There we go, not a very happy story at all is it. R&R if you want to.


End file.
